Blade III: Return Of Frost
by Inu-chan542
Summary: A young girl, is drawn into the supernatural world of vampires, when an accident turns her into the most feared creature, along side her mate.
1. Past History

Chapter 1:  
  
16-year-old Autumn Summers walked through the old part of Bible city. Crossing the railroad tracks, Autumn brushed a stray piece of hair form her eyes as she came up to a local club. No point in trying to get into that place. Autumn thought as she stared at the club sign. A loud single shot echoed throughout the club and stared through the ground level windows. She watched a black man kill the majority of the vampires, while staking on to the wall. Autumn turned away from the club and began walking away from the club, when the doors burst open and a vampire ran through. Spotting Autumn, the creatures eyes turned a blood red and he let lose a low growl. Every bone in Autumn's body screamed at her brain to run, but fear held her in place. The vampire advanced on her and pinned her against the wall, with a large amount of force, leaning forward the creature bared his fangs and sunk them into her throat, drinking deeply. Pulling away when autumn reached the point of death, the vampire left her on the ground, dying. Drifting in and out of consciousness, autumn tried to stand up, but fell into the tides of darkness, her body going limp as her mind closed it's self off. Deacon walked up from the shadows. Picking up the girl in his arms, he used his own blood to bring her over to the dark side, and then brought her to the hospital.  
  
***** 2 Years Later *********  
  
Thorn walked out of her apartment, as the sun was setting. Thorn figured out a year ago that, things where not normal when she knew not even her real name. She decided to go with the name Thorn in the hospital and she kept the name ever since she got out of the hospital. Thorn wrapped her long duster around her as she stepped away from the building, ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine, which usually meant that something supernatural was around or something to that extent. Crossing the railroad tracks she headed for the club that was down in this part of town. Once she reached the club, Thorn ducked inside, and headed to the bar. Ordering a pina colada she sat down and played with the gold ring on her finger. Ever since she woke up from the hospital she had kept it on her. She had no idea where it came from, or from whom it came form, but she felt safer with it near her. Muttering her thanks when the bartender slid her drink down the table, she turned around and faced the crowd. Most of the crowd were vampires, but a few humans where present two. Not a big surprise now a day. Closing her eyes she saw the door being blown off, before it actually happened. Too shocked by what happened, Thorn didn't move and stood right in the path of the intruder. The new comer looked at Thorn with disgust. "You Fucking blood suckers are all the same." He said as he raised his gun and fired at the two approaching vampires. The stakes hitting their hearts and clamoring to the floor as the vampires turned to dust. Thorn looked around her, trying to find a place to escape, when a cool voice broke her out of her mad thoughts. "Now let me tell you something sister. We're at the top of the Fuckign food chain." The voice said, but then stopped when he noticed the piles of ash on the ground. Looking up he saw the one responsible for this massacre. "Day walker." The voice growled, addressing the man with the gun. "Frost" the man replied with equal hate. "Is this how you treat an old friend?" the one called Frost called to the man with the guns. "I killed you once, I can do it again." The black man said as he turned around and walked out of the club. "You might want to put Quinn out. I'm sick and tired of dicing him up, so I thought I'd try fire this time." He called over his shoulder, as the doors swung shut. Thorn looked around and finished her drink. The vampire called frost walked over to her. "Who the fuck are you." Thorn asked as she stood up to face Frost. Frost smiled, showing the tips of his fangs. "Frost, Deacon Frost." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Thorn watched as two other vampires joined Deacon. One vampire was apparently his lover, while the other one was more of a follower. Thorn looked at them and turned away. "Where are you going young one." The blonde vampire asked looking up from Deacon's shoulder. Thorn turned around and faced the trio. "I am going home if that is okay. Or do I have to ask your permission first." Thorn snarled as she walked off, growling under her breath. Deacon watched her until she was out of the club then turned to the other vampire. "Tempest I want you to follow her. Make sure she gets back to her apartment safe." Deacon said as Tempest nodded, her raven hair bouncing as she did. Walking off, Deacon turned to Quinn who was still attached to the wall, but was no longer on fire. ********** Blade drove his car into Whistler's garage and shut the engine off. Getting out of the car, he walked past Serene nodding to her as he walked by he went to Whistler's workspace. "Hey whistler we've got a problem" Blade said as he put his equipment away, and then sat down and started to polish his sword. Whistler turned around to face Blade and sighed. "Since when do we never have a problem?" Whistler asked as Blade started his story. When he had finished recounting the tale to Whistler he leaned back in his chair. "Frost is back, I don't have a clue as to how he is, but he's got a whole new crew." Blade said as Whistler turned to the doorway. "Serene you can come in. You are one of us now." Serene nodded and walked in. "So what's the problem?" ********** Thorn made a couple of leaps and landed on the top of her apartment building. Walking over to the skylight, she flipped it open and used the rope latter she installed to climb into her room. Placing her jacket on the couch she walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a wine bottle she uncorked it, and drank deeply of the contents inside. Once she finished quenching her growing thirst, she walked over to her mail pile and sorted through it. Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills, bills, and a letter from the landlord? Thorn thought as she thought back to how she got this sweet. It was strange. She never remembered owning anything like this, then again she didn't remember much when she woke up, but lying in the table next to her hospital bed were a key and a note saying I'll be watching you. Thorn shook her head and headed to her room.  
  
********** Serene stared at Blade. "You're telling me that Frost, The vampire who summoned La Margra is still alive? You killed him." Serene said as she watched Whistler strap Blade into a chair and then went back to mixing his serum. Walking back to Blade he looked at the half vampire. "You are aware that I've had to bump this up to three times as much. If you keep building up a resistance to this, there won't be much left to help you after you cross that line." Whistler said as he injected the serum into Blade. Clenching his teeth, Blade struggled against his bindings. "Yes I know. What I don't' understand is how Frost could be alive still." Blade said growling with pain. "Well he was taken over by La Margra right?" Serene asked as she turned to Blade. "Gods aren't that easy to kill. They have powers that normal demon don't. He must have regenerated and laid low throughout the whole mess you got sucked into after you killed him. You know with the slayers." Serene said as she started to the straps when he stopped struggling against them. "What about that girl in the club? She could prove to be useful." Whistler said as he walked over to Blade's sword and handed it to him. "I suggest you go get her and bring her back here." Whistler said as he went back to work. 


End file.
